soulsharersfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrasti-Bram
"Be honourable. Be brave. Be kind. It all just slips off your tongue, but when it is time to be honourable, brave and kind most tongues stop and most limbs hesitate." -Bram and Adrasti Princess Consort Adrasti Lessyen of Era, '''born '''Siyahderi of Salyan Krra Naeva, and her soul sharer, raven Bram Kerikkner, were the first bearers of Saphikon. Adrasti was born to Merchant Price Shemelerke Siyahderi of Salyan Krra Neava and Princess Lessyen of Era. Her uncle, King Edderen Alvan of Era, offered her as a bride to Narin nnaDapreheid for his son, Neros, who was to become the High King of United Yunniziq. She and Neros had three children: Reygan, Siqniq and Ahmat. Adrasti and Bram died around 38 AN in unknown circumstances. They are direct ancestors of Princess Mariyama, Princess Eilidh and Lisa McCurdy. Personality and traits Adrasti is described as a petite woman with dark brown skin, violet eyes and dark brown hair, worn in big and wild curls around her face. She has full lips and bushy eyebrows, but is considered to be very beautiful nonetheless. Bram is a common raven with black feathers and shiny black eyes. He wears a small violet bead on his forehead. Adrasti was a very kind and compassionate woman, with a lively spirit of a bird. She doesn't have the rebellious princess syndrome, altough she wanted to learn swordmanship and archery while still maintaining a regal lady-like demenaour. She was loyal to her family and accepted the arranged marriage, even if she didn't know whom to . When she found out it was her childhood friend-soon-to-be-king Nerros, she joyfully accepted his hand and they married out of love. Adrasti is also a very selfless and caring person and loves everyone who loves her back. She ows great deal of loyalty to her reincarnations, Eilidh, Sitka, Koda and Lisa. She sees them at siblings she never had. Bram is her opposite in some ways. He is calm, calculating and reserved. He is the one that usually calms her down and is the brain of their 'operations'. Background Adrasti Siyahderi was born in a wealthy merchant family. Her mother Lessyen was sister of the founder of house Era. Adrasti, nicknamed Asti, travelled her entire life. She met Bram in Cleropolis day before her thirteenth birthday. When they became Soul Sharers, her father gave her as a ward to her (Adrasti) uncle in Era, where she was bethroded to Nerros. She was also courted by her cousin, Prince Eledad of Era and Crown Prince Cleir Daprehied. She refused the first due to them being related, and the second when he over-punished a young woman, who came for petitions. She fell in love with Neros, upon a duel in the Era courtyard. They both fought masked, and after Adrasti defeated a dozen of suitors (she thought they were suitors, actually just men who agreed to a challenge), she faced Neros. He defeated her in half an hour and pinned her to the ground, winning the duel. They removed the masks and realized who they were fighting. After some courtship and many, many duels, they married on his twentieth birthday and she gave him three children: son Reagan and two daughters, Siqiniq and Solveig. Trivia * Originally, her name was Aryadne, but it was too similar to Ariadne, the princess of Crete.